Finding the Sun!
by Gosu
Summary: Naruto had learned how to blend in, and grab their attention. But what if it was all taken away from him, and in return he was given an opportunity to become one of the strongest warriors in the world. Naruto x ?, Let me know what you think.


**Finding the Sun**

by Gosu

**This story has been stuck in my head for years, but I could never really figure out how I wanted to translate it into a story. Its something that is still being structured as I move forward in trying to write this. I hope you guys don't hate it too much, there will be a slight pairing but I want to focus strictly on Naruto, and the NEW Konoha. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, please leave reviews whenever you see fit! Thanks and enjoy~~**

The Leaf had always been surrounded by beautiful forestry, ever since the Shodai had birthed miles upon miles of life amongst his land. To the untrained Konoha was a hard place to reach, the paths around the village were lined by deceptive dead ends and endless road. It was here upon said paths he found himself barely able to move forward, it had been 3 weeks since the masked man eradicated his people. His kin's blood had stained his Garb, causing his clothes to stick to him. The endless trees ever mocking him, unwilling to let him forget his futile efforts in protecting his people. For now, Mifune had to push forward, for now he had to preserve the only life his country had left, him.

Days had come and gone, and Mifune was already running on fumes. His had ran out of food and water 2 weeks into his journey with no signs of salvation. His thoughts had been lost since he had found himself walking past a tree he had marked 2 times already, it was truly sad to think his life would be lost here rather than among his men. As the night started to take hold, Mifune had settled down on the mossy floor, as his dulled eyed his Wakizashi intently. He had spent so much time looking forward he had forgotten why he didn't want to look back. His people had trusted in his ways to save them, but the aged practice of the sword had let a shinobi best him. As he closed his eyes tears threatened to pour out. His people, his family, everyone had died yet he couldn't make it through a patch of trees. Tonight he wouldn't let his tears fall, only his body onto his sword. With out a second thought the elderly man plunged his stomach forward, into a warm red abyss.

–

Mifune could feel cool air against his face, a chilling feeling death had been. There was no breeze, yet it remained shrouding his being. The weakened warrior tried opened his eyes, but had to stop himself as bright lights threatened to blind him. The man tried to wrestle his way to an upright position but was having trouble mustering the strength. "Even in death this damned back hurts" He grumbled struggling to set himself right. It was then he heard a healthy laugh fill the room, a healthy hoarse laugh. "Easy there old friend, I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack" The gruff voice eased the tension of the room, causing Mifune to chuckle. "I guess it was only fitting that I would eventually stumble upon Konoha Sarutobi, for some reason I just can't die"

The Hokage gave Mifune a questioning look, but said nothing as Mifune clinched his fists. His teeth ground together as he recalled why he was here. "Iron Country is dead, slaughtered to the last person. Every last man and woman, teenager and baby were burned alive by that man. The Orange masked man, his red eyes are still stuck in my head... Then the red clouds fell upon our land, and we had nothing to compare to these foul beings." _Being neutral in this world is not something we can afford to tolerate, Lord Mifune you have lead your people down a road of confusion and indecisiveness._ The mans eye turned to a windmill and the rest of the world drowned out._ For 3 days you will witness the __death of your country. When that is finished you will awake to find everything you couldn't protect, only then will you know what your convervative ways have done for you._ Mifune was forced to listen to voices crying for help, crying for life, begging for death..

Sarutobi's face never betrayed that of an experienced leader, beneath the revelation that Iron Country was gone had rocked him to the core. Not even 3 months prior Konoha had lost 30% of its population to the attack of the Kyuubi, now the most reputable country amongst all Shinobi nations was gone. Causing one of the most deadly man to attempt suicide miles outside of his village, there were forces moving within the world, and Sarutobi couldn't stand the thought of his people falling behind.

Sarutobi lifted his hand as two shadows landed soundlessly to the floor, "Cat, Goose, gather the council immediately, have them here in less than 30 minutes." No sooner had he stopped talking had the men fell into the night. This was something he had to act on, the village was weak enough as it was with the attack from the Kyuubi. If an attack was to fall upon his land, it would prove troublesome, Hiruzen turned toward Mifune his eyes showed complete attention. "I know you are hurt, and that we are in the hospital old friend but you must tell me all that you saw. This village has known violence as of late and it is imperative that we know what we could encounter."

–

They had been moved to a more secure location to keep whatever they needed to discuss secret. The room was filled with soft whispers, but Mifune paid no attention. This was something that needed to happen, he had to let others know what happened that night. Half to know he could help stop such things from happening, as well as finally letting go the pain that harbored too much of his soul.

_Inuzuka Uchiha Hyuga Yamanaka Akimichi Nara Aburame Homura Koharu Danzo_

Sarutobi raised his hand, signaling two ANBU members to shut the hospital room door, causing the room to run silent. "No longer than 3 weeks ago Iron Country was attacked, and successfully destroyed. This man as many of you probably know is Mifune, he is the commanding officer of the Iron. He has provided us much information regarding the attack, and is here to explain what he can about the attack." The room tensed as they all eyed the injured man. "With that in mind he has requested we grant him permanent citizenship here in Konoha." The whispers immediately erupted again as Mifune coughed roughly at the statement from the man.

Sarutobi had never discussed citizenship, but Mifune could tell there was no question in the mans voice. He was telling Mifune indirectly he was to stay in the village. _I guess there is nothing waiting for me back home... _his depressing thoughts reminded him. Mifune had continued to explain the telling tale to the men and women around him, stopping to answer questions whenever needed. It had taken about 2 hours to finish. The room was silent as the Hokage stood, garnering full attention.

"Mifune, Samurai of the Iron, We will now take hear the voice of the council on the fate of your citizenship. Tsume, please go first."

"I don't know much bout no Samurai, but I know a bit bout the land of Iron. You have always provided fair trades with our village, and that is good enough for me. Yay" The feral woman gave the man a thumbs up, before signaling the next man in line to go.

"The life of the Samurai has no place in a Village of Shinobi, A masked man with Red eyes? You were defeated by a few men dressed in cloaks. Pathetic! Nay" Fugaku spat in disgust, earning him a few frowns around the table. Unknown to him Sarutobi had left out the part of the genjutsu, if there was a Uchiha out there capable of using the Mangekyou it had to be confirmed by trusted eyes.

"Perhaps you didn't hear but they were attacked during the night, by Shinobi. The Land of Iron has always been a noble country who honors the values of old. They may not have been adequately suited for such an attack, we are. As the head of the Hyuga I say we welcome this Legend into our village. Yay" Hiashi finished before nodding the man next to him.

Inoichi looked toward his teammates, words clearly being spoken silently. "Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara support this request. It is important for us to remember those who have come before us, the Samurai as well as Mifune have never shown anything but respect toward us." Three "Yays" filled the room, as Mifune silently thanked them.

"The Aburame officially support the request of Citizenship for Mifune-dono, the Leaf only stand to grow from this union." Shibi logically deducted his answer, before nodding toward the next 3 people present.

"Nay"

"Nay"

"Nay"

Danzo started, quickly followed by Koharu, Homura. It was no secret that the three usually found the same conclusion on these issues. "Hiruzen, this village has suffered enough the last few months. I don't think we need such a flight risk. We have no idea the intentions of this man, and we stand to learn next to nothing. The way of the sword is long past, and this man has been stuck with it since its passing. Worthless." Danzo, followed by both Koharu and Homura quickly found themselves leaving the room. They knew the results were already decided, and regardless of the disrespect they didn't need to stick around just to waste time.

"It is decided, Mifune-dono will take up residence with in these walls, and begin his future as a part of this village." Sarutobi stated as the room soon started to filter out its members. Leaving once again just the two elderly men. "I suppose I don't really have a say in this do I Hiruzen?" Mifune chuckled as the man smirked. "Would it matter if you did, at some point we need give the next generation a chance to take over. Let me offer my village as a place to rebuild yourself, and the legacy of the Iron. There is still a place for Honor in this world." The man spoke solemnly,

"There is always a place for honor, so long as you remember death is just behind the front door." Mifune spoke bitterly. Mifune slid out from his wheelchair, wincing as the hole in his stomach was turned the wrong way. He knelt before Sarutobi, and bowed. "To this village I devote my mind, to this I vow the Iron will live on within the people of this village. To this village I offer my heart, for this I vow my blade, undying loyalty, and life to you..Hokage-sama." Sarutobi stood silent, for such a warrior to pledge his life was considered a most sacred vow. It was out of the question for Hiruzen to decline such a thing even if he was no Samurai.

"Mifune-dono, I will accept the blade of the Iron Country. All I wish is that you find Konoha a place in your heart, one close to your precious Iron Country."

~ end of chapter ~

This is really just the start of this story, I am really trying to find a solid way to implement what I have planned for Mifune. I hope you guys read and review so I can continue to improve. Thanks again~


End file.
